The Fallen Unicorn
by The Scratch Man
Summary: Rubeus Hagrid finds a dead unicorn in the Forbidden Forest. Is this a Lord Voldemort follower, looking for immortal life? Or is it a clan of vampires traveling thru Europe? Seth/Luna eventually.
1. The first victim

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, blah, blah, blah. You know the stuff**

**This is my first story ever; enjoy reading and please review…constructive criticism is appreciated. **

Rubeus Hagrid was taking his regular stroll through the Forbidden Forest, his dog, Fang, at his side. It was only afternoon, but the dense canopy the trees made over head made it seem darker.

Fang suddenly stopped and growled, pawing at the dirt. Puzzled, Hagrid stopped also. Fang sniffed at the ground and started following some scent that he'd picked up cautiously. After a few minutes, he barked and trotted up ahead. There, Hagrid saw it. Lying on the forest floor was the white body of a unicorn.

But the last time this had happened, it had been Quirrel, drinking the blood to satisfy his master, Lord Voldemort.

Suspicious, Hagrid took a closer look. The dead unicorn's throat had been neatly slit, two puncture-marks were the only injuries. There was a little bit of silver blood oozing out of the cuts, but everything else was clean. The markings on the ground showed that the animal had put up a fight, and Hagrid was shocked to see that the unicorn's horn, a valuable potion ingredient and a very worthy weapon of defense, had been shattered. Hagrid got up from where he kneeled beside the creature's head and surveyed the surrounding area through narrowed eyes. Professor McGonagall would want to know about this. Hagrid turned quickly to leave, Fang at his heels.

"Hagrid!" a voice called as he burst through the Great Hall. He turned to see the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, who, along with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and a few others, were at Hogwarts to make up for missing the last year.

"Oh, Hullo, Harry." Hagrid panted,

"What's wrong, Hagrid?" the boy asked, his green eyes full of concern.

"eh? Oh, nothing…" Hagrid waved his hand dismissively, "Just a dead unicorn…"

Harry's brow furrowed at this news, "that's hardly 'nothing', Hagrid…remember last time-!"

"I know, I know! I'm off t' tell Professor McGonagall…" Hagrid started to turn away, but Harry said, "I'll come, too. Binns won't notice I'm missing." He ignored Hagrid's protests, and marched off toward the headmistress's office.

"Diagon Alley!" Harry said confidently and the two gargoyles that guarded the entrance of the office sprang back. Hagrid followed Harry, mumbling incoherently.

Harry knocked the door and upon hearing Professor McGonagall inside say, "enter," opened the door.

"Harry, Hagrid. How may I help you?" McGonagall sat at the headmistress' desk, Albus Dumbledore watching with slight concern over his half-moon spectacles in his portrait.

Hagrid nodded his scraggly haired head toward the former headmaster in greeting and said gruffly, "found a dead unicorn out in the forest."

McGonagall and a few other former headmasters and headmistresses sat up straighter in their chairs, "Oh?" She said, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah…erm, can't be much though, righ'? I mean, You-Know-Wh- er, Tom Riddle bein' dead an' all…"

"But what if there's a new threat?" Harry added quickly.

"I see what you're thinking, Potter. However-"

"Th' thing is," Hagrid interrupted nervously, "th' attacker didn't make much o' a mess. Unicorn's horn was shattered, an' there wasn't much blood anywhere… there was two punctures at th' throat. I reckon the poor thing put up a good fight, too."

"Oh my. Although, I daresay, the horn was shattered by the Reducto Spell." McGonagall said, "However-"

But she was interrupted once again by Hagrid, who was now twisting a bit of his coat in his hands, "No, the _Reducto _would'n have jus'…Wha' I mean is…th' horn was'n gone, or smashed t' smithereens like anythin' a spell coulda done… It was jus' _broken._"

"Oh. I see." McGonagall said. She and Harry were both at loss of what to think now so she said, "How about we keep an eye on this? If anymore dead creatures turn up, notify me immediately, Hagrid. There is nothing else to do at the moment."

"But Professor!" Harry protested,

"Harry," Dumbledore said from his portrait, "she's right. We do not know what the menace could possibly be. However, it may do some good to warn the students…just a caution, and a reminder to stay out of the Forbidden Forest."

"good idea. I shall notify the heads of Houses. You are dismissed –and I know you would like to look further into this, but please do not do anything…_rash_, Potter."

Once outside the office, Harry said goodbye to Hagrid and set off angrily toward the Gryffindor tower. He said the password, 'wolfs bane', a little more forceful than necessary and finding all his friends sitting around the fire, took a seat and told them what had happened. By the time he had finished ranting about how unfair it was to NOT do anything, he was quite drained of all anger, and was ready to hear what the others had to say.

"Well," Hermione Granger, Harry's bushy, brown-haired friend said thoughtfully, "Professor McGonagall is right. There isn't anything to do until more evidence surfaces that it really IS some magical menace."

"Oh, come off it!" Ron Weasley, who was on the same side as Harry said, "We should go and see for ourselves!"

"I suppose you actually saw the unicorn?" Neville Longbottom put in.

"Well, er, no." Harry had left that part out.

"Then you can't make so many assumptions about what happened, Harry!" Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister as well as Harry's girlfriend said, "Hagrid is the only one who has actually seen it."

"Exactly." Hermione agreed.

"Fine. We'll see though; there will be another dead animal in the Forbidden Forest in a few days, I think." Ron said, and Harry was surprised he hadn't crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

"Then we will see." Hermione muttered, turning back to her Potion's essay.

"You don't think it's a problem? That a Unicorn just randomly got killed? Hermione, the horn of a unicorn is one of the most _indestructible weapons of all time." _

"I know that." Hermione said serenely.

"But Ron, if it's so 'indestructible', why would McGonagall think the _Reducto _shattered the horn?" Neville pointed out,

"Hermione, please explain to these idiots." Ginny said.

Said person sighed, "you're only half right, Ron. You should listen more in class. Although the horn of a Unicorn is as you put it 'indestructible', that only applies when people are _trying _to break it. It's complicated, but the horn could be broken as simply as stepping on it. The more the force, the harder the horn becomes."

There was a silence that Neville interrupted by saying, "well, then wouldn't it break from the wind, or something?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "like I said, Neville, it's complicated. But Harry's right about one thing, whatever killed the Unicorn could be potentially dangerous –if it killed the Unicorn by only wounding it twice…"

"Hey, you don't suppose it was a vampire, do you?" Neville asked,

"Oh, please," Ginny scoffed, "vampires? Really Neville? That's insane; vampires only drink human blood."


	2. Hogsmeade

**I hope you like that first chapter! I'm a little disappointed that it turned out so short, but I'll try and make this one longer. The story is with the Cullens and it starts a little before chapter one. Also, I just want to say Thank you, Sweetie7smiled! You are the best! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight…although I wish I did…*sighs wistfully***

"Everyone, living room, NOW!" Alice Cullen ordered happily. Although she was speaking in her normal voice, everyone in the house heard her, and the room was full of the Cullen vampires plus Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater, two werewolf friends of the family.

Edward stood next to his beautiful wife, Bella, who was holding Renesmee's hand. Edward had, of course, 'seen' Alice's new vision through her mind, and he was curious.

"What's up, Pixie?" Seth wanted to know.

"I've had a vision"

"-of course you did." Jacob muttered,

"-and we're going to Europe!"

"What?" everyone said in reaction.

"Somewhere off in Northern Scotland. A place called Hogsmeade." Alice said brightly, beaming around at her family and friends.

"I want to go!" Nessie exclaimed eagerly, "please, Momma? Daddy? Can we go?"

"of course, Nessie." Edward replied smoothly, "But why Scotland, Alice?"

"Something happened there last year, something BIG. People in Hogsmeade call it the 'Second War'." Alice said excitedly.

"I've never heard of Hogsmeade…" Carlisle commented, "I'm sure it will be a nice vacation."

"Good! I've already booked our flight. We leave tomorrow!"

"What is Hogsmeade like, Alice?" Rosalie asked,

"It's the best! A village; so cute…" They chattered on about it, and Nessie noticed Jacob looking strangely at them, "Jacob can come too, right, Aunt Alice? And Seth?"

"Of course," Alice said, breaking off her conversation with Rosalie, "If it's alright with their mommy and daddy."

Jacob snorted, "My dad won't mind." But Seth looked a little worried, "My mom might not like me going, but I'm an adult, now, so she can't seriously refuse." He added brightly.

"Great, pack your bags, boys and girls, we're going to Scotland!" Alice spent the rest of the day with Rosalie, picking out Renesmee's wardrobe.

"I haven't heard of Hogsmeade, before." Carlisle repeated to himself. Emmett looked up the town on the computer, and hadn't found anything.

"Alice knows where we're going." Jasper and Esme both said confidently.

Seth had gone home to La Push reserve and had a very short argument with Sue Clearwater, his mother, of whether or not he could go to Hogsmeade.

"Mom, Alice already got a ticket for me! I'm an adult, I can go if I want." Seth said when she had said no.

"Why would you want to run with the parasites?" Leah sneered,

"Leah!" Sue scolded before saying to Seth, "I admit, yes, you are an adult, and no, I would rather you didn't go to Europe. It isn't anything personal, Seth-"

"-So let me go! The Cullens are good people, Mom, Leah just hates them because…well, she's just like that! I'm going, tomorrow, Mom. It's going to be fun. Jacob's going to be there, too," Seth continued, "so it's all good."

Sue sighed and then smiled a little, "alright, Seth. You'd better get packing, then."

The next day, everyone met in the Cullen living room at 5 o'clock AM. Renesmee was looking around somewhat bleary-eyed, having have finally fallen asleep at one o'clock. Emmett and Jasper were packing all the luggage into the three cars that the family would take to the airport. Sue had come with Seth to the house and was going over everything, "do you have your cell phone charger? Did you remember your tooth brush?"

"Mom." Seth said, annoyed, while Jacob laughed,

"Thank you for allowing Seth to come a long with us, Ms. Clearwater." Edward said sincerely.

"No problem." She answered gruffly, "I guess you'd all better get going."

Renesmee hugged Sue around the waist and smiled sleepily, "Bye, Aunt Sue." She said.

"Buh-Bye, Kiddo."

Renesmee fell asleep quickly once everyone was on the plane that was flying directly to London. A few passengers were ogling at the Cullens, all of whom looked like they were super models. Jacob, Renesmee, Bella, and Edward sat in the middle row, right in front of the big TV screen. Later, when the seatbelt sign turned off, Renesmee would be able to sit on the ground of stretch if she wanted to. Behind them sat Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme sat on the left side of the plane where there were only two seats per row, while Seth sat on the right side, on the outside (a weary looking man with dark skin was sitting next to him with an amused expression on his face) talking to Emmett from across the narrow aisle.

"Dude, this is going to be a LONG ride." Seth muttered as a voice came over the intercom, "Welcome to British Airlines…"

"Don't like flyin', pup?" Emmett teased quietly as flight attendants demonstrated how to use a seatbelt.

"Seth shook his head and exhaled in a puff. He stared straight a head at the seat in front of him.

"What's so bad about the sky?" Emmett wondered.

"Nothing. It's the crashes that worry me, man." Seth gulped,

"But, dude, you have a healing factor…if the plane crashed anyway, you'd still survive… I think."

"Very helpful." Seth snapped.

Meanwhile, Edward was sorting aimlessly through all the thoughts around him. A single word made him freeze, _Vampire._

He zeroed in on the mind. It was a middle-aged man's thoughts, one who was not American, and Edward looked around a little, wondering who it could be. The thought was close…

_**That's gotta be the largest clan of vampires I have ever seen. No, two of them must be friends… or snacks. I dunno, they don't look like any vampires I've ever seen…**_

Edward kept listening, but the thoughts soon turned away from them... Edward spoke quietly and quickly, to any other passenger on the plane, who would appear to be muttering something under his breath, "Alice, some one here knows who we are, but it may not be any trouble, he didn't seem alarmed. I don't know what to think about it." All the vampires and werewolves on the airplane heard him.

"Oh dear." Esme whispered off to the side.

"D'you know who it is?" Jacob asked, looking around Bella to Edward.

Edward shook his head, and Alice's voice came from behind, "I don't think there will be any trouble. Let's just keep a look out." The others went back to talking, but they were a little stiff, alert with this new news.

Seth turned to the man next to him, "Dude, I'm wondering, are you some kind of agent? Y'know from like those movies? I think I've seen you before…"

The man looked at him saying in a deep, low voice, "I was Britain's prime minister's bodyguard last year. My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Huh. So I must've seen you on TV. My name's Seth Clearwater, by the way." Seth said "So what, you're flying alone? Visiting family…or going home?" he asked

"Going home." The man smiled, "but are you visiting London?"

"Naw, me and my friends," Seth gestured at the Cullens and Jacob, "are going to some place in Scotland."

"Oh? I go there a lot, too. What town?"

"Um… some place called Hogsmeade."

Kingsley froze and then with a forced smile said, "Have you been there before?"

"No." Seth said, oblivious of Kingsley's cautious tone, "Alice over there arranged it all." Alice was sitting on the aisle seat, leaning against Jasper, and waved as the two men looked over at her.

"Huh, well, Hogsmeade is an um, nice village." Kingsley said

Edward was watching Kingsley with interest, recognizing his voice as the same one as the mental 'voice' he had heard earlier.

"Dude, Emmett, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt; he's been to Hogsmeade b'fore. Cool coincidence, huh?"

Emmett grinned, showing his teeth, "nice to meet ya, Kingsley."

"And you, Emmett." Kingsley said. He and Emmett stared at each other. Emmett was many pounds of muscle, but Kingsley had some sort of wise look. Besides, he looked like one of those big bodyguards from those movies, anyway, thought Seth.

Renesmee awoke an hour later, and was playing rock-paper-scissors with Jacob, like there was no tomorrow. Bella and Edward were talking about sensitive things that Seth found unbelievably uninteresting, "Man, I'm starving." Seth moaned hours later.

Emmett chuckled loudly, "Still awake? Well, I'm sure the food there'll be good. We still got four more hours."

"Airplane food sucks." Seth groaned. He glanced at Kingsley who was reading a book, "Whatycha got there?" he asked,

"A book of magic." Kingsley said absentmindedly.

Okay, Seth thought, WI-ERD-O. He turned back to Emmett who grinned knowingly. Then he said suddenly, "I can't believe we're even going to the same _continent _as the Volturi," he dropped his voice, "being that close to all of them…" he mocked shuddering,

"We're still going to be miles away from Italy." Rosalie chirped up from beside him.

"I know, babe, but still, the idea…"

"Finally!" Seth exclaimed as the descent was announced. He hadn't fallen asleep even a little during the whole flight. The Cullens had each pretended to doze off for a little bit, and Jacob had pretended to fall asleep and had started to fake snore loudly much to Renesmee's amusement.

The whole group made their way slowly toward the baggage claim. After that, they hailed a few taxis and were driven to King's Cross train station. The train took them to a different town in Scotland and from there, Alice led them to Hogsmeade.

They arrived an hour later at a quaint little town with a huge castle close by. This excited Renesmee, and she was quick to press her palm to her mother's cheek.

"We'll see." Bella said in response to Renesmee's request.

"Of course we'll go." Jacob said at the same time.

The next few days were very fun for Renesmee. First, Alice exchanged their money for these strange different sized coins that the residents of the town called Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, then they went to a pub called the Three Broomsticks and found not a single drink they were familiar with… there was Butterbeer that Jacob and Seth immediately loved. Even Renesmee, who didn't really like regular human food, drank all of it.

"You want more?" Edward asked incredulously after Renesmee finished.

She grinned and nodded eagerly. The others were all dumbfounded.

"Well, who wouldn't?" Seth asked, "dude, this stuff…"

Next, they visited a candy shop named Honeydukes.

"Dude… I think this is real blood." Seth said, holding up a red lollipop like candy that he'd found under 'Unusual tastes'.

"It is." Esme said, puzzled.

One of the owners passed by saying, "they're for vampires."

Although they all knew that something wasn't exactly right about Hogsmeade, the family and the two werewolves went around to see all the little shops. There was Zonko's Joke shop, the Shrieking Shack ("there isn't anything very scary about it." Rosalie had said), a shop to buy quills ("who USES these?" Jacob had wondered aloud), and another pub dubbed Hog's Head.

Almost a week after they had arrived, Edward confided something to Alice, "These people, Alice, they think funny. Always stuff like magic. I don't think they're very sane."

Alice straightened to her full height, about four feet and eleven inches, "I wouldn't have brought us anywhere where the people are even remotely unstable." She said.

Meanwhile, Jasper and Emmett were exploring the forest nearby that the Hogsmeade residents called the Forbidden Forest.

"What's so forbidden about this place?" Emmett wondered.

Jasper shrugged and suddenly said, "Over there! What the hell is it?"

Emmett looked where Jasper was pointing and said, "It's just a horse."

"In a forest?"

"Whatever. Damn herbivores don't taste good anyway." Emmett said.

"It smells good." Jasper said, starting to follow the scent, "Not like…" he trailed off, something so unlike himself that Emmett said, "Not like what?"

"It smells like everything anyone's ever wanted."

Emmett started laughing, "You can't smell that!" He stopped laughing a little when Jasper started running after the horse.

"Hey, Jasper!" Emmett called, catching up to Jasper. He sniffed at the air and said, "It smells like pink cupcakes with sprinkles. C'mon dude, it's a horse…" Emmett suddenly caught sight of the horse and found that it was not just a white horse. From it's forehead came a horn almost a foot long. "A Unicorn…?" It had stopped now, and looked around.

Jasper shushed Emmett and sprang at the horse. It fell to the ground, but turned it's head to poke Jasper. He moved as soon as he felt the stab of the horn. He inhaled sharply and let it go slowly. I am a vampire...I cannot feel a horn… He repeated this in his head as the Unicorn continued to thrash of the ground. He held the horn tightly and it crumbled easily. The Unicorn stopped after the loss of it's horn and looked Jasper in the eye. He was shocked to see the intelligence in them. And then he bit it. The silver blood that flowed into his mouth was unlike anything he had tasted. The thirst for human blood was completely wiped out of his mind. Once he was finished, Jasper stood up and grinned.

"Let me guess. I just missed out on a lot." Emmett said wistfully.

"Yup."

"Whatever. Let's go." They were soon back in the village and told the others about the Unicorn, unknowing that Rubeus Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts was to discover the body they left behind only a little later.

**A/N: Well that's the end of the second chapter. Sorry for the long time between updates. I couldn't do any typing this last week because I was SO busy.**


	3. The Forbidden Forest

**Disclaimer: See chapter one or two.**

**A/N: A new chapter has begun! Tell me which world's POV chapter 4 should be in!**

Harry pulled his trusty invisibility cloak out of his trunk. It had been a week since the dead unicorn had been found, but he had an awful feeling that something was going to happen tonight. Throwing the cloak around him, he instantly disappeared. Harry made it safely out of the almost empty Common Room, just to nearly avoid running into Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw in the Great Hall.

She was also heading for outside, humming tunelessly as she walked, her radish earrings swinging wildly around. Harry slipped out after Luna into the falling darkness outside. Unbelievably, Luna began walking toward the Forbidden Forest. Harry noticed she was holding an empty basket, and was tempted to reveal himself to ask why –but then he'd have to explain why he was out so late also.

Hurrying past Luna, Harry started running toward the forest, confident Luna wouldn't be able to see anything in the night. Once in the forest, Harry took the risk of lighting his wand.

"Harry? Harry Potter… I know you're there."

Harry whirled around to see Luna staring around, "Why are you hiding?"

Harry pulled the cloak off and said stupidly, "I'm not."

Luna smiled, "Would you like to help me? I'm picking fresh Dirigible Plums."

"Er, no. I'm erm, out looking for something."

"Oh? Did you lose it? Why don't you try the Summoning Charm?" Luna peered at him with her strange and big eyes.

"I, uh… Hey! That's a good idea…" Harry said uncomfortably. He flicked his lighted wand and nothing happened, of course, "Oh yeah, I put a spell on it… so nobody would be able to…steal…it." He said unconvincingly.

Luna cocked her head and Harry noticed she didn't seem to be looking at him. He spun around just in time to see some dark figure move away, farther into the Forbidden Forest.

"What was that?" The two both said; Luna in a vaguely curious wonder sort of way, and Harry in a bewildered excited way. Harry bounded after the figure, only to find nothing. Waving his lighted wand around, Harry scanned his surroundings frantically.

"Hey! Wha's goin' on?" a voice called; Harry groaned and quickly pulled his invisibility cloak on –He wasn't really in the mood to get caught by Hagrid, who had already told Harry to drop the situation, as he recalled… He passed Hagrid speaking to Luna angrily, and guiltily continued past, hearing Luna explain, "I was picking Dirigible Plums, Professor" and at a quick last glance, saw Hagrid look puzzled for a moment at who Luna was calling a 'Professor'.

Harry raced back to the Gryffindor Common Room, disappointed that he hadn't gotten to doing anything he had meant to, but excited at who the dark figure he had seen could be.

The next morning at breakfast, Harry hurried to tell everything about what had happened the previous night to Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Hermione was disapproving, "You shouldn't have gone out there, Harry. There hasn't been another dead Unicorn for a week now. Forget about this."

Ginny agreed, but Ron was on Harry's side, "But who was the guy Harry saw? That was probably who did it –bet he was going back for more, but Harry and Luna-"

"Ron, who says the culprit is a 'he' or better yet, who says he or she IS a 'who', what if, they're an 'it'?" Hermione interrupted, although she must have figured that Harry's mind was going into overdrive, processing this new information excitedly, because she quickly muttered for the second time, "Forget it. I never said anything," and quickly disappeared behind her copy of the _Daily Prophet._

"So Harry, what d'you says we go and check things out for ourselves tonight?" Ron asked eagerly,

"Y'know, Ron, I reckon that's a good idea." Harry said loudly.

Harry was somewhat detached throughout the rest of the day, causing a bit of trouble in Herbology when he accidentally let go of the Poisonous Jump-Sprouts they were supposed to be planting.

Ron and Harry sat in the Common Room that evening, waiting for it to clear out.

"I'm coming with you –and only so you won't do something completely stupid." Hermione announced.

So around midnight, Harry took his invisibility cloak out and Ron and Hermione cast Disillusionment Charms over themselves –or rather, Hermione cast the Charms –for the three of them would not be able to hide themselves properly under that one cloak.

"Any idea what we're looking for?" Ron whispered once out on the grounds.

"It could be an animal…but I reckon it's a person." Harry answered, lighting his wand under his cloak.

Hermione grumbled something incoherent from somewhere off to the side. Harry only knew where his two friends were, based on two floating balls of light that were coming from their wands. They walked for many minutes, on alert, but there was nothing to be found…

"There's nothing out here, Harry. I told you." came Hermione's voice. "Let's go ba –Argh!"

"What?" Harry exclaimed, waving his wand around as he looked in vain for Hermione.

"Just something sticky-" Hermione gasped and then said, "On the ground! Unicorn blood!"

Harry swooped down excitedly, and hit something hard (which turned out to be Ron's head) as he was also bending down. Three wands lighted the ground, and the light reflected off a silvery substance. Harry looked around and saw a silver body in the underbrush.

"Look!" he said, removing the cloak from over his head. He ran over to it and felt his heart skip from fright when he saw an unexpected expression of terror. It was just not even a full grown Unicorn. "Quick! We've got to tell somebody!" Harry said excitedly.

"How will we find this same place again?" Ron wondered from Harry's left.

"Well, maybe we can…" He trailed off; he hadn't thought of that.

"Um, guys?" Hermione said, "sorry to sound so un-Gryffindor-like, but can we get _out of here?" _

"Wha-? Why?" Ron asked.

"I think I saw something…" Hermione squeaked. Both boys knew her better than to believe her when she said she 'thought she saw something'. Hermione wouldn't be bothered by something like that.

"What was it?" Ron asked as they agreed to leave.

"It was a wolf… I think. But it was as big as a horse!"

They were silent for the rest of the way back. Harry was processing everything that had happened in the forest; there had been blood on the ground, first of all. The attacker had to be different –the first one didn't make a mess. Was it the wolf Hermione had seen? Harry cursed himself for not checking for wounds before they'd left.

Once back in the Common Room, Hermione finally spoke up again, "Please don't go back there tomorrow." She said, "It's obvious now that whatever attacked the Unicorn is very dangerous."

"Obvious, now?" Ron asked.

"It didn't even think twice about killing a young Unicorn." She clarified,

"That makes it dangerous now, Hermione?" Ron snorted, "In case you haven't noticed, even You-Know-Who –OKAY, OKAY –_Voldemort _didn't even think twice about killing kids… oh, you're right." Ron added. Now that he'd compared it to the Darkest wizard of all time, it made it sound more evil.

The next morning, while sitting in Transfiguration together, Harry told Ginny what had happened in the forest (Since Harry, Ron, Hermione, and a few others were taking their 7th Year either again, or for the first time, they were with some students who had decided to move up a year instead of taking the other one over).

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Ginny demanded as they practiced making their noses different sizes, "I would've wanted to go to!"

"Too many people wouldn't have been good, though." Harry pointed out.

"_More people_ would've been safer!" Ginny argued.

Harry pretended not to hear, being busy transfiguring his nose into one that would be suitable for a small child.

At breakfast two days after the little adventure (Harry hadn't gone back, but had also failed to notify anyone besides Ginny), Harry was not surprised that he had an average of ten owls fluttering down to give him letters (from wizards and witches who were STILL thanking him for ending the Second War).

"Hey, this one's from Kingsley!" Ron exclaimed, helping Harry open his letters.

"Read it." Harry said promptly.

"_Dear Harry, I hope you are well. I've heard from Professor McGonagall about the whole Unicorn incident, and I urge you not to think too much about it. I've also told the Professor about this, but you'll like to know that there's a new family visiting Hogsmeade –a family of vampires. I met them on my flight here, and I believe they'll be very nice; they are quite unusual for vampires. They didn't even attack any Muggles on the airplane. Maybe you can meet them on you next trip to the village… wishing you the best, Kingsley… _hey, When's our next trip to Hogsmeade?" Ron asked once he had finished.

"Saturday." Hermione answered at once, "that's in two days! Why do you think Kingsley would write just to tell Harry about the vampires? I mean, being the Minister of Magic, shouldn't he be doing other things?"

"I think it was mostly to discourage me from going to the forest to investigate. He just added the vampire-family trivial piece so it wouldn't sound like McGonagall put him up to this. Which she probably did." Harry added, glancing up at the Staff Table.

"I wonder what Kingsley was doing on an airplane when he could just Apparate…" Hermione murmured, looking down at the letter.

The days were now falling back into normal routine, although Harry still thought about the Unicorn business when he had nothing else to do. The wolf… the dark figure…the two dead Unicorns… and Kingsley's letter.

On the morning they left to go to Hogsmeade, Hermione mentioned the vampire-family, "should we go and meet them?" she wondered.

"Hermione, we don't know them; they don't know us. Best keep it that way. Vampires are dangerous most of the time… even if they can fly in one of those air-things full of humans."

"Airplanes, Ron."

"Right."

"But still –Kingsley wouldn't suggest us doing something that wouldn't be safe." Hermione said, "And I want to meet the vampires. They sound interesting…"

Ron raised his eyebrows in amusement but agreed.

**A/N: so sorry for all the confusion! I keep editing previous chapters and then adding things too! Review people!**


	4. When worlds collide

Disclaimer: You know the stuff

**A/N: Sorry for the long update -I'm in another country right now and my laptop doesn't provide Microsoft, so I can't finish chapter 3... But I **_**can**_** start chapter 4! Sorry if there's a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes -no spell check! Any way, enjoy and please review!**

Jasper and Emmett told their family and friends about the unicorn as soon as they arrived back into the town.

"A Unicorn?" Carlisle repeated, mystified, "I think you should stay away from them, if you ever see one again. The animals could possibly be mutated... I saw a very strange looking man in the Three Broomsticks today..."

"aw, c'mon!" Emmett protested.

"I can't force you to do anything, Emmett. But I strongly advise..."

Everyone in the Cullen clan obeyed what Carlisle said, for it was both reasonable and wise. But Jasper was secretly thinking about another trip into the Forbidden Forest; although Emmett hadn't tasted the Unicorn's blood, he had, and he wanted more...soon.

Edward heard what Jasper had thought and Alice had a vision of Jasper returning to the forest. They both looked at Jasper and he hastily turned away.

Renesmee pressed her hand excitedly to Jacob's cheek; can I see a the unicorn?

"Of course you can," Jacob said immediately, but Bella caught his eye and he added, "But later, Okay? Not today..."

"Jasper," Alice said, finding him wandering near the forest later that day, "Don't go back there to find another one."

Jasper did not say anything, continuing to gaze around at his surroundings.

Alice made a frustrated sound and said, "Did it honestly taste so good that you'll not listen to Carlisle?" she asked, "It was an herbivore, after all."

"Yes. It did taste good." Jasper said finally, excess venom filling his mouth with the thought of such a taste.

"I see you going back in tomorrow." Alice said, talking about the forest, "You should be full, so, it just points out that there's something REALLY wrong with that horse's blood. Don't go... Please?"

Jasper made a mistake of looking at her. Her head was cocked ever so slightly and her bottom lip jutted out a little in a small pout, "Please?" she asked again.

"Oh, fine." he agreed finally, if very much reluctantly.

"Thank you!" Alice said, smiling suddenly and kissing him lightly, "Let's go; Bella's taking Renesmee to the Shrieking Shack again..."

The next days past and Jasper thought less and less of the Unicorn, but there was still the idea of going back into the Forbidden Forest lingering in the back of his mind.

It was one night, about a week later that he decided to go. He had kept thinking different things to do later to keep Alice confused and kept his thought focused on other things around Edward.

Just as twilight was falling, Jasper slipped into the woods and searched around for another Unicorn. None were found -it was as if they were hiding -and just as he was turning to return to the village... he caught scent of two humans.

And they were unnaturally close. He hadn't realized their presence, having been so focused on the scent of the Unicorn. This was a first, he mused.

"What was that?" he heard two voices say as he moved away. One was sharp and the other rather dreamy.

So he had failed that night. But he would go back the next and the next if he had to. Jasper wanted to taste that silver blood on his tongue again. The thick, sweet taste that was so unlike a human's and then so like... well, it was hard to explain.

Jasper returned to his and Alice's room and found her sitting on the bed, giving him an I'm-very-disappointed look.

"I couldn't help it Alice!" Jasper blurted, wanting to defend himself.

"I believe you can. You just aren't trying Jasper! You _want _to 'not help yourself'. You want that mutated horse's blood again."

"It's not a mutated horse, Alice." Jasper said impatiently, "It's a Unicorn."

"Don't be silly-"

"Well we exist, don't we? And werewolves? And… the pack in La Push?"

"Yes, but Jazz, that's not… these are exceptions… it's not possible that _all _myths exist!" she said, becoming frustrated at her lack of explanation.

Jasper sat down next to Alice on the edge of the bed, "It could be." He said.

"But it's so-!" Alice stopped and shook her head, "Yes… it's possible, I guess." She looked into Jasper's eyes and sighed, seeing his determination set there.

"So you'll be going again tomorrow night?" Alice asked, seeing this in a vision.

"Yes."

"Take Renesmee." She suggested, smiling suddenly, "She'll love it."

The next night, Jasper, Renesmee, and, of course, Jacob traveled into the quiet of the forest to search for a unicorn.

Renesmee ran ahead with Jacob, looking around and sniffing daintily at the air. This night was luckier than the last; they found a smaller, silver horse with the same scent as the big white one Jasper had found before and Jacob quickly took it down for Renesmee, making a bit of a mess.

Although finding another unicorn was what Jasper had been wanting, he couldn't bring himself to drink the silver blood with Renesmee. In fact, he found that he didn't want it at all anymore, and that he was feeling odd. Not in the human-getting-sick-way, but sort of the way he knew Alice had felt when she was around Bella when she was pregnant with Renesmee… a sort of dimly buzzing head ache, except worse.

"Nessie! Don't drink it!" he said suddenly.

Renesmee looked up in surprise. She was torn between wanting to drink the rest of the silver substance and obeying Uncle Jasper.

Jacob the wolf suddenly gave a low growl. Everyone's attention focused on a sound a little bit away, of snapping twigs on the ground. They all backed up slowly –away from the small unicorn's body. Even with their excellent eyesight, they could see nothing except for three, strange, floating lights.

Jasper sniffed the air and smelled a mixture of human blood… and something else that he couldn't identify.

Suddenly they heard a young woman's voice, "There's nothing out here, Harry. I told you. Let's go ba- Argh!" she suddenly gasped, stepping into a little puddle of silver unicorn blood on the forest floor.

What?" a man's voice exclaimed, and one of the lights began waving around.

"Just something sticky-" the girl gasped and then said, "On the ground! Unicorn blood!"

Jasper unconsciously took Renesmee's hand and started moving farther back. So whoever these three lights were knew of Unicorns?

The three lights swooped down and Jasper heard a small thud of two heads colliding. The lights stayed near the ground, reflecting against the silver blood. The light that belonged to the man who had spoken moved around a bit and Jasper knew that the voice's owner had spotted the silver carcass of the Unicorn.

"Look!" the same man said. Suddenly, a man with messy dark hair and glasses appeared, "quick –we've got to tell somebody!" he said in an excited voice. He was holding a lighted stick at the Unicorn.

"How will we find this same place again?" another man's voice wondered from the man's left, a light pointing at him.

The third light was higher up, showing that the woman was no longer squatting down but had turned and… Jasper heard with horror as one of three heart beats quickened. He followed the light's path and saw Jacob slipping back into the dark. The invisible woman had seen him.

As the dark-haired young man started a suggestion of what they could do, the woman's voice squeaked, "um, guys? Sorry to sound so un-Gryffindor-like, but can we… _get out of here_?"

Yes, please do, Jasper thought, a small part of his mind wondering what a griffin-door was.

"Wha-? Why?" the man that was not visible said in worried and bewildered tones.

"I think I… saw something." The young woman's voice said.

The man with the glasses frowned, suggesting this was not her usual behavior.

"What was it?" the other boy said as Jasper heard them start to leave.

"A wolf, I think. But it was as big as a horse!" the woman replied as they hurried away, their footsteps becoming more distant.

Jasper let out a breath of relief and looked down at Renesmee who was still eyeing the silver unicorn lying on the forest ground. She looked at Jasper and he shook his head.

"That was close, Jacob." He told the wolf as they headed back to the village.

They were met outside the Three Broomsticks by all the others –Alice had seen a vision of the three floating lights.

Jasper could feel their worry and hastened to explain what had happened.

Edward frowned as the story progressed, both from what Jasper said and from the sick feeling he could 'hear' in Jasper's thoughts.

"Wait –they weren't human?" Bella asked as Jasper described how they smelled.

"Yes, I mean, they were," Jasper said impatiently, "but there was also this other smell. It's hard to describe. Something sort of like the horse's blood."

Carlisle, Edward, and Rosalie began to talk, and Seth looked to Jacob, who was changed back into human form, wearing shorts and a t-shirt. "So… they really saw you?" he wondered.

"Only the girl-voice." Jacob answered gruffly.

"Only the _girl-voice_." Seth repeated, raising his eyebrows

"Like Jasper said –they were _invisible._" Jacob said.

"You know," Bella said thoughtfully (having been listening in), "Is it possible it _was _a Unicorn? We exist, don't we?" she asked, waving at everyone

"The man we could see was holding a stick with a light near the tip, remember?" Renesmee said to Jacob, only speaking because she was just approaching them. She looked up at Jacob, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah…" he said slowly, "and the stick wasn't burning or anything."

Renesmee nodded excitedly, "it was magic!" she declared.

Seth eyed her wearily, about to say it didn't exist when Bella nodded and said, "Edward? Couldn't we ask any of the locals if they know anyone who matches the description?"

"I'll do it." Jacob said immediately, "We could go in a few hours once the shops open again for the morning."

"Tall, sort of skinny with black hair?" Jacob asked the Three Broomsticks bartender, Madame Rosmerta, "with glasses and a scar on his forehead? Probably lives up in the castle?"

"Why tha's Harry!" a really big man with bushy hair and a beard sitting at the counter said.

"Harry? Harry who?" Renesmee asked (she was with Jacob of course) him.

"Harry Potter!" the man said with a chuckle, "defeated You-Know-Who!"

"But I don't know who." Renesmee replied blankly.

The man laughed a little bit more and said, "Harry's stayin' fer his las' year at Hogwarts, of course."

"Um… Last year of what?" Jacob said.

Madame Rosmerta and the man looked at Jacob and Renesmee with an odd expression, "His last year of _school._" Madame Rosmerta explained.

"School for what? Is Hogwarts a boarding school?" Jacob asked politely.

"No, it's a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry –shouldn't you know that?"

**A/N: Soooo sorry for the really big space between the update. And I didn't even write a lot! Anyway, that's the end of Ch. 4! If you people wanna see more of Harry Potter and Twilight combined, you're gonna have to give me motivation… in the form of REVIEWS! Moo hee hee!**


	5. I know who YouKnowWho is

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight … us fanfic authors all wish we could, though… I mean, we could say we owned HP and Twilight, but then we might get sued **

**A/N: Haha! I promised I'd update, and update I did! Enjoy Chapter Five! Although, I think I got the Hufflepuff colors wrong… yellow and brown? Anyway, please review.**

Hermione and Ginny were already eating breakfast in the Great Hall when Harry and Ron arrived.

"We're going to Hogsmeade today." Hermione reminded them.

"We _know_, Hermione." Ron said, rolling his eyes and helping himself to some sausages. They ate, taking their time, and then set out.

Emmett and Seth sat in the Three Broomsticks, snickering and pointing out oddly dressed people.

Even though whiskeys and glasses flew by themselves toward Madame Rosmerta sometimes when she flicked a stick at them, they usually passed it off as a cool trick.

Not now though. They genuinely believed it was magic. Jacob had told everyone what the bartender had told him, and today everyone was out asking questions. Emmett and Seth were supposed to be asking around in the Three Broomsticks.

The door opened around ten o'clock and teenagers as young as thirteen walked in. The oldest were maybe eighteen, but there were only a few of them. They all wore black cloaks and supported four different crests. Some students wore crests with a silver serpent on a green backward and green and silver scarves.

Some wore brown badgers on yellow on their cloaks. The colors they wore were yellow and brown.

There were also students who wore lions on their crests and some who wore ravens.

Emmett listened in on the conversation of two silver and green supporters sitting nearby.

"…Mud-Bloods, honestly! They ought to be rounded up and-" the speaker, a mean looking sixteen year-old, quickly looked around and whispered quietly to his friend, "I think someone should follow You-Know-Who's example. Round 'em all up and-" he drew his finger across his throat significantly.

Emmett wondered what Mud-Bloods were. And who You-Know-Who was. Jacob said a big giant of a man had mentioned You-Know-Who when he had questioned about a Harry Potter. He nudged Seth and nodded toward the two boys.

A tall, older boy had approached them. His hair was blonde and his skin pale. He also wore silver and green, "You approved of him?" he sneered as he stopped near the two boys, "I once did, too." He pulled back his cloak and pushed up his left sleeve, revealing a faded looking tattoo of a skull with a snake going through it. "I was a Death Eater." He said.

People had quieted down and were now watching him, looking uneasy, "He murdered people, you know that, right?" the tattoo-bearing boy said, "He murdered right in front of my eyes. Then he fed them to his snake. If I listen carefully…" he paused dramatically and the two boys leaned in eagerly, "_I can still hear the screams of his victims._" He hissed, hitting the first boy across the head.

The two boys flinched and retreated backwards into their seats.

Emmett glanced at Seth; the werewolf looked shaken, too. This You-Know-Who person didn't sound very good; Emmett was glad someone had defeated him –that boy named Harry with the scar on his forehead.

"Draco, dear," Madame Rosmerta called nervously, "Leave the boys alone... Harry defeated You-Know-Who…Let's forget the past…"

"Tom Riddle!" Draco retorted, "His name was Riddle! Lord Voldemort was Tom Riddle."

Everyone in the room winced in some way.

Seth nudged Emmett now and raised his eyebrows as if to say, _well, now we know who You-Know-Who is._

**A/N: Another chapter is over! I know this one was pretty short and stuff, but chapter six will be longer –promise! As always, please review!**

**-The Scratch Man**


	6. Shouldn't you know?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight *sighs wistfully*. I guess a guy can wish, though.**

**A/N: One freakin' word, people: REVIEWS! I want them and I want them NOW! *smiles sweetly* **

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Oh, and before I forget: A special thanks to Sweetie7Smiled, my first reviewer! I'm glad that you responded to my update so quickly!**

The male named Draco turned on his heel and left, pushing through a gaggle of young girls who were walking in.

Seth and Emmett followed him up and caught up to him outside.

"Hi, I'm Seth." Seth said cheerfully, walking on Draco's left.

"And I'm Emmett." Emmett said to Draco's right. They had him surrounded, but Draco kept walking, "What do you want?" He said to Emmett, staring at him with cold gray eyes.

"We overheard you talking about You-Know-Who." Seth said.

"Voldemort." Draco said, glancing at Seth, "And what's it to you? Thought you'd ask me for the inside scoop of him? Well Rita Skeeter didn't get the interview and neither will you."

"No, we were just-"

"And why the hell aren't you in Hogwarts? You should be redoing seventh year… it's not like there was actually any teaching going on last year." He muttered under his breath.

"I don't go to Hogwarts. I'm American." Seth said.

"Of course. The American Ministry of Magic wanted nothing to do with the Second War. Of course you'd be ignorant about Voldemort." Draco sneered.

"Ministry of Magic? Dude, what _magic_?" Seth asked, "There's no Ministry of Magic in America."

Draco stopped suddenly and Emmett and Seth walked right past him.

"Yes there is." He said slowly.

"Uh, no there isn't." Seth said.

"Wait. Let's get this straight," Emmett said, "Magic?"

Draco pulled out a dark colored stick about a foot long. "Yes. Magic."

"It's a stick…wait." Seth said, recalling something Jasper has mentioned, "Can that stick light up? Like, without burning?"

Draco raised his eyebrows, "_Lumos_." He said and a whitish light appeared at the end. After Emmett and Seth gawked at it for a few minutes, he said something else and the light went away.

"Well, I know you aren't Muggles. Otherwise you wouldn't be here." Draco said, "So what the hell are you?"

"Um. American." Seth said, wondering what a Muggle was.

"I mean, are you a werewolf or what?" Draco said impatiently.

Seth looked at Emmett who looked back in surprise.

"What? You're a werewolf?" Draco demanded. He snorted, "I didn't know American werewolves were so thick."

"I'm not a werewolf." Emmett said, looking deeply offended.

"Listen," Draco said, "I honestly don't care what you are. Just spit out what you want to ask and get out of my way."

"Do you know the Harry that defeated the Voldemort dude?" Seth asked.

Draco made a face of disbelief at the last part but said, "His name is Harry Potter." And then walked away.

"We know who he is!" Emmett said triumphantly as he and Seth walked into Carlisle and Esme's room a few minutes later.

They stopped short when they saw everyone surrounding Jasper who sat on the bed, his head in his hands.

"What's going on?" Emmett wondered.

Esme turned, looking very upset and said, "Jasper's not feeling well."

"Not feeling well? What does _that_ mean?" Seth asked.

"Carlisle thinks it was the Unicorn blood. It's a good thing Jasper stopped Renesmee from drinking any."

"A headache." Carlisle said, "That's all."

"Uncle Jasper has a _huge _headache." Renesmee said from somewhere in the crowded room.

Carlisle moved into the hall and said, "So what did you find out?"

Edward and Bella joined and listened as Emmett told them everything that had occurred –from Draco Malfoy yelling at two boys in the pub to him telling them who Harry Potter was.

"It seems to me that Harry Potter is quite famous." Bella commented.

"Yes, though I've never heard of anyone named Lord Voldemort." Carlisle said, looking puzzled, "But then again… and choose what you want to believe –but I think the people in this town really are magical."

"We exist, and so do werewolves. It makes sense that wizards and witches might exist also." Edward agreed.

"I think we should go up to the castle –the school –and ask for information of Unicorn blood." Bella said, "Maybe someone there will be able to tell us what's happening to Jasper."

"Good idea." Alice chirped from Jasper's side, "Jacob, Seth, Emmett, and Rosalie should go tomorrow."

"Can I go?" Renesmee asked.

"Another time." Bella said, shooting Jacob a look as he opened his mouth to answer also.

Renesmee nodded, looking disappointed, but brightened when Rosalie asked if she wanted to go to Honeydukes.

Jacob and Seth went, too.

"Want to arm-wrestle?" Emmett asked Bella,

"I'm going to lose." Bella said, "It's been a year and two months." She said.

"Exactly." Emmett grinned.

Bella protested weakly for a little more but eventually caved and agreed. Edward and Rosalie went along to support them.

With them gone, only Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme were left in the room.

Jasper still had his head in his hands, his hands covering his ears and a pained expression on his face. Still, he was making sure not to accidentally let what he was feeling get to the others. Only Edward had any idea what he was going through. The 'headache' from the last hunt had worsened to a dull ache that morning and now, his head was throbbing. And his vision was blurred.

Still, he stood, slowly, and said he was going to visit the Shrieking Shack.

"Why?" Alice asked.

He shrugged and he and Alice left the room, as did Carlisle and Esme.

Eventually, Harry had gone off with Ginny and Ron had stopped at Zonko's, so Hermione was on her own as she entered the Three Broomsticks. After the trudging through the snow outside, the dimly lit, warm pub was very welcoming.

She got a Butterbeer and sat down at an empty booth near two Slytherin sixth-years.

"Malfoy better watch what he says." One, who Hermione believed was named Augustus Knott, the old Death Eater's nephew, said.

His friend, a boy named Christian Trulock, said, "Who does he think he is? Going around like some great hero?"

From what Hermione gathered from their conversation, Malfoy had yelled at the two earlier.

After finishing her Butterbeer, Hermione asked Madame Rosmerta about a clan of vampires.

"Oh yes. There are eight of them and the little girl –she's such a dear –and two other men. They didn't even know what Hogwarts was!" Madame Rosmerta chuckled. "They arrived a week ago."

"What do they look like?" Hermione asked.

"Well, they're the most beautiful bunch you'll ever see. And they'll be wearing Muggle clothes. You'll know them when you see them." she replied, leaving to get someone a drink.

So Hermione wrapped her scarf on and left to find someone of that description.

As she walked, she wondered what she would say when she met one. _Hello, are you a vampire_? Or maybe _Hello, the Minister of Magic recommended I meet you_?

She passed the Shrieking Shack where there were only two people: a short woman standing beside a man who was sitting a rock with his chin resting in his hands.

Hermione kept walking until she entered Honeydukes.

There were two tall boys who were just leaving as she entered.

"'S'cuze me." the younger one said.

Americans?

Hermione turned and watched them leave. They had tan skin and they were wearing t-shirts. In the winter.

Hermione turned around and followed them. "Excuse me!" she called.

The older one looked back and said something to the younger one, nodding toward the Three Broomsticks down the street. Then he continued walking.

"Excuse me." Hermione said again as she neared the younger man, "Are you from around here?"

"No."

"Oh, well I'm Hermione." She said, sticking out her hand.

"Seth." He said, shaking it.

His hand was very warm for such a cold day –and he was wearing a t-shirt.

Maybe he is a vampire, Hermione thought, vampires don't get cold.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything," Hermione said, "but are you a vampire."

Seth laughed like she had just made the funniest joke in the world, "no." he answered finally, still grinning.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione said quickly, blush creeping up her neck, "It's just, I thought, since you were American, you were one of the vampires visiting…"

"How did you know there were vampires here?" Seth asked, cocking his head.

"Well, I know the minister and he wrote to a friend of mine and-"

"-Wait. Minister? Like from the Ministry of Magic?"

"Yes," Hermione said slowly, "As in: the Minister of Magic. Shouldn't you have one, too? I heard there was a Ministry in America."

Seth rolled his eyes, "Yeah, the Malfoy dude thought we were just being stupid."

"Malfoy?" Hermione repeated, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Yeah. Draco Malfoy. Like, 'Drake' with an 'O'-"

"I know who he is." Hermione said, "You've met him?"

"Like an hour ago."

Hermione was silent for a moment and then said, "In any case, the Minister suggested me and my friends should meet the vampires, but they had other things to do."

"Oh yeah? Who's the Minister? I mean, how does he know they're here?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt. He said he met them on his flight here. 'Flight' meaning 'on an airplane'. An airplane is a Muggle form of transportation that has a way of staying in the air. There a wings on the side and-"

"Um, I know what an airplane is." Seth said, "I flew on one to London."

"Oh," Hermione said in relief, "It took hours for my friend, Ron, to understand. Of course Harry knows what it is, he grew up with Muggles."

There was that word again: Muggles. However, Seth heard something else that perked his interest, "Harry?"

"Yes. Harry Potter."

"Really?" Seth said eagerly, "Jacob, the guy who just left, saw a guy in the forest the other night and we found out his name was Harry Potter and –oops. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you that."

Hermione couldn't help but give a short grin at the last part, but then her brow wrinkle in concern, "He saw Harry in the Forbidden forest?"

"Yeah." Seth said. Oh well if he let it out –the Hermione girl was friends with Harry Potter, and there was chance she and the Ron guy were the two invisible voices. It all matched up, "Hey, were you there that night, too?" he asked

Hermione looked startled, "I was, but I was wearing a Disillusionment Charm –and don't tell me off for going out after curfew, alright?" she added quickly.

"A what-y-what-ment Charm?" Seth said.

"Disillusionment. It makes you a human chameleon. Seriously, what sort of creature are you if you don't have a clue about magic but can get into a magical village?" Hermione questioned, her eyebrow raised.

"Well, I'm not really allowed to say what, but I am with the vamps."

"Vamps… as in vampires, right?"

"Yup. Hey, would you mind coming with me? They have a few questions about that night. And you're the best person to ask." Seth said.

Hermione bit her lip, "well, I don't really think…"

"Oi! Hermione!" a voice called.

Hermione turned, looking relieved, "See you around, Seth. Nice meeting you. I must be going." And ran toward a tall red-headed boy who was waving at her down the street.

Seth had half the mind to run after her and drag her back to the Three Broomsticks and tie her to a chair in order to get the answers out of her. However, he was going up to the castle the next day, so they would all get their answers then.

"Who was that?" Ron asked as Hermione caught up to him.

Hermione glanced back at Seth who was walking to the Three Broomsticks, "His name is Seth."

"Poor bloke must be freezing. Why is he wearing Muggle clothing?" Ron wondered.

"He's American. He's with the vampires."

"Oh. Did you meet them then? Are they alright?"

"I didn't meet them, Ron. And I don't plan on it. I think they're the ones attacking the Unicorns."

Ron looked shocked and said, "Surely not…"

Hermione told him what had been said, "…and his friend was there. Ron, this explains it! The first Unicorn only had to puncture wounds –vampire's have fangs!"

"But the last one was ripped apart." Ron pointed out.

"Well Seth and his friends aren't vampires. They're something magical. They could be beasts in disguise." Hermione argued.

"Blimey, Hermione… I think that's a bit demented." Ron said, grinning.

"Believe what you want! But I say they did it." Hermione retorted, pulling her cloak around her and stalking off down the road towards the school.

Snow began to fall and winds blew it into great gusts of white. Hermione soon disappeared from view.

**A/N: Another chapter finished. I know this chapter wasn't THAT much longer, but hey, it was still longer than the last. Review and tell me what you thought. In case you haven't figured it out, Hermione's kinda creeped out after knowing there are unicorn-killing people in the village and Ron –oh poor Ron; I am seriously going to mess with him in this story –is regarding Hermione's accusations against them as sort of a joke. Remember; reviews make me happy.**

**Ciao!**

**-the Scratch Man**


	7. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Ugh. Must I really? Fine. I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight. Sad, ain't it?**

**A/N: Chapter freaking seven has arrived. I figure, after I put this up, it'll take another few months until I'm not lazy enough to update again. But hey, who knows? Maybe I'll update sooner than I think!**

**Chapter Seven: enjoy and review. Constructive criticism is deeply appreciated.**

Seth went back to the Three Broomsticks and up to the room he and Jacob were sharing. Jacob wasn't there; he had gone to catch up with Renesmee who had run off to the Shrieking Shack. So Seth went to the next room where he could hear Carlisle and Esme in concerned tones about Jasper's headache.

Seth knocked and Esme opened the door a second later.

He walked in and didn't even wrinkle his nose at the sickeningly sweet vampire smell. Then he told them about Hermione, the girl who was friends with Harry Potter and was also the 'girl-voice' Jacob had mentioned.

Carlisle listened intently and said, "So you didn't ask her about Unicorn blood?"

"Hey doc, I would've, but then she ran away. I think she might've gotten a little weirded out by me." Seth shrugged.

"Maybe you shouldn't have asked her to come with you." Esme suggested.

"It's not my fault if I look dangerous to her. Because I'm not. Dangerous, I mean." Seth crossed his arms.

Esme smiled and patted his shoulder, "I know. Still, there's always tomorrow to ask." She said, talking about the planned trip to Hogwarts, "Do you think we'll be allowed in? Is there a no-trespassing rule?"

"I've asked around; there isn't." Carlisle said.

And so, at ten-thirty the next morning, Jacob, Seth, Emmett, and Rosalie headed up to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Man, this hill is killing me." Seth complained, as they climbed, even though it really wasn't a problem.

Rosalie rolled her eyes to the sky. Although Seth was better than Jacob, he still had times when he could be annoying. They went up the path to the huge iron front doors.

"Hm." Jacob said, looking up at them.

"We could pound it down." Emmett suggested.

"Then they'd _really _want to talk to us." Rosalie said sarcastically. She reached out and pulled at one of the large rings that hung within reach of an average tall adult. The door was surprisingly light and swung open easily.

They went inside.

They were standing in a huge, magnificent hall with a high ceiling. There was a doorway to the right some ways down the hall. As they neared, they heard a few tinkling noises. On either side of the large doorway were four big golden hourglasses. Over each were different words: Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.

"Gryffindor." Jacob murmured, "The girl-voice mentioned it the other night."

"You mean Hermione?" Seth asked.

"Sure." Jacob shrugged. Girl-voice, Hermione; same person.

They watched the hourglasses for a few minutes. The one under Ravenclaw sometimes spat out blue sapphires; the one for Gryffidor had red rubies; Slytherin had emeralds and so on. There were also numbers underneath the hourglasses that occasionally were raised when stones fell into the designated hourglasses.

"What are these for?" Rosalie wondered.

"Dunno. Hey, check _this_ out." Seth said from inside the room.

There were four long tables inside with flags over them that looked like the different crests that Emmett and Seth had seen sewn onto the student's cloaks the day before.

At the very end of the room was another long table that faced out to the rest of the room.

"Cool; A cafeteria." Jacob said, surveying the empty wooden tables.

"Yeah, but look at the _ceiling._" Seth said, pointing.

It looked like it was made of a huge panel of glass, but the sky above looked so real and none of them –with their superior vision –could detect glass.

Rosalie listened carefully. She heard talking from floors above, "It sounds like they're in class right now."

"Should we split up and search for the person in charge here?" Jacob suggested.

"Of course not." Rosalie scoffed, "We'd get lost."

They started up a grand marble staircase and were almost to the second landing when suddenly the stairs began moving.

"What the hell!" Emmett said in surprise.

Seth stared up and saw other staircases moving. They quickly got off the stairs and walked down the hall they were on.

Rosalie led the front of the little procession and strutted down the hall, the sound of her heels echoing in the empty halls.

Seth opened a door and peeked inside. There was a very white teacher inside, transparent, almost, who was droning on monotonously while his students were either taking notes or falling asleep. Most were doing the latter. Nobody noticed as Seth quietly closed the door.

"What was that?" Jacob asked.

"History class."

"How do you know?"

"They were all falling asleep, man. I know a History teacher when I hear one." Seth grinned.

They walked down another hall and arrived in a corridor full of frames hanging on the walls.

"You there!"

Emmett looked around.

"You! Over here!"

He turned around and was surprised to see a pudgy little man in a suite of armor waving at him from inside a picture frame. A fat pony stood next to him, sniffing at a flower.

"I challenge you!" The knight squawked, "Come! Let us clash swords!"

"Hey, that's real cute." Emmett laughed.

"Sire! I am not joking!" the knight said indignantly.

"Hello? Do you need help?" A young woman with long blonde hair and dreamy eyes had approached them without their notice.

Seth turned around and suddenly felt detached. All the lines that held him to his life were swiftly undone. Everything that connected him, made him him –his bitchy sister, Leah… his mother, La Push, the death of his father – all were cut away in that small moment when he saw her face. He wasn't drifting for long. Those strings attached themselves to her. There were a million of them.

**A/N: For those of you who have read Breaking Dawn… recognize what just happened there? Review and tell me what you thought!**


	8. Decision

**Disclaimer: Oh no! Horrible news! I don't own Harry Potter OR Twilight! Whatever shall I DO! **

…

…**Haha; I crack myself up.**

**A/N: I hope you all liked that last chapter! Since today was a snow day at my school, I have time to put up chapter eight! Please review, as always. A special shout out to Mrmikesabini227 and Sweetie7Smiled (again!) for reviewing.**

**Mrmikesabini227: yeah, I know. Cute, right?**

**Sweetie7smiled: I thought it would be cool, too. Remember, though: Dumbledore's dead, so he won't be there to help give his reasonable ideas –only his portrait will!**

**Thanks, guys/girls! Enjoy chapter 8!**

**12/17/10 –This is an edited version. Thanks silverink!**

Nobody noticed Seth as his expression went from surprise, to dreamy, and then back to normal. He quickly wiped the stupid grin off his face. The girl was wearing a black cloak with a raven on the crest. Her dirty blonde hair was waist length and straggly. Her eyes were brown and her head was cocked slightly to the side and a long brownish stick was stuck for safe-keeping behind her ear.

"Uh, hi…" Jacob waved a little.

She frowned and slowly reached up for the stick. She backed away a few steps and pointed the stick at them. "What do you want?" She said in a sharper tone than before.

"Um, is that one of those lighting-stick-thingamabobs?" Emmett said quietly to the others.

The girl didn't show any signs of hearing him.

"Maybe we should schedule an appointment and come back another day." Jacob suggested in the same quiet tone without moving his mouth.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ The girl cried, waving the stick at Jacob.

Red sparks flew from the end and hit him in the head.

Jacob froze and fell over.

Emmett grabbed him and they ran.

They turned the corridor and kept running, stopping on the fourth floor to check on Jacob.

His expression was frozen as was the rest of his body, but he unfroze fairly quickly.

"What was that?" he exclaimed at once.

"I dunno." Seth said. He thought about the girl. He had imprinted on her, hadn't he? Jacob had once described what it felt like to imprint. But there was no way he could tell anyone… especially his mom and Leah. How would he be able to go home if the girl was here in Europe?

Seth decided he wouldn't say a word… he'd have to be especially careful around Edward until he figured out what to do. Edward might not tell if he asked but it was better safe than sorry.

"You know, we could've just asked her where we could find the principal or whatever." Seth said. _We could've also asked what her name was, _he thought.

"She would've just shot more sparks at us." Jacob snapped.

"I think she could've been reasonable." Seth said, "Besides, what're we supposed to do now? We should go back and explain." _And find out what her name is._

"It's the only other thing to do." Emmett agreed, "Or else we won't be able to find out what's wrong with Jasper."

"We could just ask a villager." Jacob grumbled

"It's better to ask someone in a school." Emmett insisted, grinning. "Let's go back."

At that moment, doors all around them swung open and students filed out. They all stopped and stared at the group. The older kids all drew out their wands.

**A/N: I know, I know. This was a short chapter, but I really had writer's block, so I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. I have a story under the same pen name on if you want to check it out, though. Until next time!**

… **Well, until my writer's block clears away, anyway.**

**-The Scratch Man**


	9. The Headmistress

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Twilight!**

**A/N: I'm experiencing a bit of writer's block here, so this chapter may suck. Plus it'll be short.**

**12/29/10: Sorry for the false alarm, people! This is just a revised chapter!**

Stone silence. Then whispering. Younger students drew their wands, too, but didn't hold them as readily as the older ones; kind of like _If you get any closer, I'll poke you with this stick_.

"Um…" Seth said to fill in the quiet, "Hi." He waved and a few people backed away.

A tall red haired guy Seth vaguely recognized stepped forward.

A few students came down the hall and tried to look over the crowd to see what all the fuss was.

"Professor!" the red haired guy called over his shoulder.

Seth could here some sort of tapping noise followed by foot steps coming from a room nearby.

"Move along. Classes start in three minutes." Came a man's voice.

Students put away their wands and started walking off.

A middle-aged man appeared. He wore a plain black cloak. His eyes were silvery-gray, hard and cold. His hair was just past his shoulders and was a white-blonde color.

The tapping Seth had heard had come from a cane he was holding. It was a thin black one with a silver snake head as the handle. The snake had green eyes –emeralds.

"Off you go, Mr. Weasley." He sneered at the red head, "I'll deal with the… visitors."

"Maybe you should take them to the headmistress." 'Mr. Weasley' suggested. Then he added belatedly, "…sir."

"Perhaps you should run along, _Weasley_, as to not miss Potions. You still fail miserably at it, I hear." The professor retorted.

Weasley adjusted the strap of his bag and slouched off, shooting one last look over his shoulder.

The professor snapped at a passing student, "Worthington. Kindly instruct the class to turn to chapter five and practice the Shielding Charm against each other. You are to do so until I return."

The young girl nodded quickly and hurried into the classroom.

Finally, the professor turned to them. "Don't you know Hogwarts does not allow American tourists to barge in during the day without warning anyone?" he asked. Then he turned and began walking down the corridor, "Follow me."

The halls were clearing and late students ran past without glancing twice at them, although they did nod toward the professor.

"I'm Seth, by the way." Seth said, walking next to him.

He was quite a bit shorter than Seth's six foot five frame but still glanced at him like he was below him.

"Young man," he said, "You smell like a dog. Does the word 'bathe' have no meaning to you?"

Rosalie snorted.

"So… um, professor...?" Seth said, ignoring the last comment.

"Malfoy; Lucias Malfoy."

"So…like, Draco Malfoy, right?" Seth asked.

"Draco is my son."

"Oh. I mean, yeah, I see the resemblance and um… okay, then." Seth trailed off.

Malfoy stopped at two gargoyle statues.

"Password?" one croaked.

"Dumbledore." Malfoy said.

The gargoyles sprang to life and moved aside.

The group went in.

Malfoy knocked on a door and a women's voice said, "Come in."

The room was oval shaped and had many portraits hanging on the wall. Two on either side of the wall behind a desk were looking right at the group as they entered. Other portraits showed people snoring or looking bored. Some were empty.

The youngest one was the one left of the desk, with a middle aged man –younger than Malfoy –with black hair and a pale face with a large, hooked nose.

A woman sat at the desk in the middle of the room. She looked up as Malfoy closed the door. She had brown hair that was styled in a neat bun and wore spectacles as the end of a straight nose.

"Who are these visitors, Lucias?" she said.

"I wouldn't know. They seemed to have caused a disruption." He replied curtly.

"My name's Seth." Seth volunteered, "This is Jacob, and Emmett, and Rosalie. We're from America."

"Professor McGonagall; pleased to meet you. Have a seat."

There was only one chair in front of the desk but she pointed her wand and three more chairs suddenly appeared.

Emmett and Rosalie walked forward and sat down. Jacob quickly sat on Emmett's other side which left Seth to the chair next to Rosalie.

"Excuse me, headmistress…" Malfoy said, "I must return to my classroom…" he bowed his head at one of the portraits and then at McGonagall.

The door slammed shut as he left.

"Well? How may I assist you?" McGonagall directed the question to Seth. He had, after all, spoken first.

"Um, actually, Jacob could just, um, tell you." Seth muttered, feeling uneasy under the woman's hawk-like stare.

"Very well. Mister….?"

"Black. Jacob Black." said Jacob as McGonagall turned to him.

"Well then, Mr. Black, what is it that you and your friends need?"

"It's our friend, ma'am. He's still in the village with the others. He's sick."

"I assure you there are excellent healers in St. Mangos-"

"But that's not the thing." Jacob said.

"Oh? What would they, ah, _thing_, be, then?"

"He hasn't been sick in decades. _They _shouldn't _ever _get sick." Jacob said, pointing to Rosalie and Emmett, "The others in the village shouldn't either."

"Sir, there is no spell to insure everlasting health." McGonagall said.

"They're already freaking dead!" Jacob said, "_Vampires don't get sick_!"

**A/N: Told you it'd be short. Suffering SEVERE WB right now! **_**But**_**… maybe if you **_**review**_**, I might –**_**possibly**_** –get over it! Thanks to all readers! By the way… in case you're wondering why Mr. Malfoy's a professor…**

**Since Malfoy was a Death Eater, I figured he would be fired from where ever he works in the Ministry. Since there are also a few positions in the staff at Hogwarts, Malfoy got DADA! Kinda funny and plus, he'll be playing a role later on in the plot, I hope!**

**For any questions, please contact me by pressing the Review this chapter/story button somewhere down there.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	10. I Wish I Could Help

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Twilight, blah, blah, blah…**

**A/N: I don't know, people. I'm losing interest in this story… I might abandon it if I don't get some reviews… So please R&R and make the Scratch Man happy! Sorry about the shortness of the chapter!**

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the edge of the fountain in the courtyard. He had an hour and a half until his next class and he did not intend on spending it in the Slytherin Common Room, doing homework.

He heard the double doors the led into the yard open and then he heard Professor McGonagall's voice.

Not particularly in the mood to face the head mistress, he performed a Disillusionment Charm on himself.

To his surprise, a group of four were following McGonagall. He recognized two of them as Seth and Emmett, those guys who were asking questions that day when he was in Hogsmeade that weekend.

There was a very tall man, taller than Seth but with the same sort of tan skin walking beside McGonagall.

The most gorgeous woman Malfoy had ever seen was walking gracefully next to Emmett.

As they neared, only McGonagall did not glance toward where Malfoy stood, hidden by the Disillusionment Charm.

Seth seemed to look straight at Malfoy and smiled.

Malfoy started to make a hello-gesture until he realized Seth couldn't possibly see him. Then he frowned.

Where they were going, he wondered. Maybe he should follow them and find out…

Well, he _did_ have History of Magic next… he could skive off _that _class. Malfoy followed them the group, walking quietly and a few yards away.

He followed them into Hogsmeade and into the Three Broomsticks. They went up to the rooms over the pub and Malfoy stopped a few feet away in the hallway and watched the gorgeous blonde woman open the door.

McGonagall followed her in, then Emmett, the tall Indian man, and the slightly shorter Seth.

Malfoy quickly stuck his foot out as Seth closed the door and managed to keep it from clicking close.

"Carlisle, this is Professor Mc… um, McGonagall. She's the headmistress at the school up there." Malfoy heard Emmett say in his deep voice.

"Dr. Cullen." Another voice said and Malfoy presumed they were shaking hands, "please call me Carlisle. This is my wife, Esme, and our daughter, Alice."

"Yes, yes, very nice to meet you. Where is the, ah, reason for my visit?"

"Over here." A woman said.

There were some footsteps and then the same woman said, "It's my husband… Jasper."

Unless there was another person in the room, the voice must've belonged to Alice, as the Esme woman was already taken.

"When did this start?" McGonagall said, sounding professional.

"A few days ago he started feeling a bit dizzy. Like he had a headache." A new woman's voice said (probably Esme).

"What has he been drinking?"

"We drink animal blood." Carlisle clarified, "But, ah, we didn't know –when we arrived –that this was any er, _magical_ place."

"What did he drink, doctor?"

"Unicorn blood, it seems." Carlisle said after a moment.

There was a silence and Malfoy leaned in closer to the door to hear better.

"That's very dangerous. A few years ago there was a dark wizard who drank Unicorn blood for his own gain…"

"What… what does it do?" Alice asked

"Unicorn blood… will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But it also curses you forever. Since your husband is already dead, so to speak, I do not know what the effects may be. There is a strong chance these symptoms will become worse as time passes. I'm afraid I don't have the expertise to advise you on anything else." McGonagall said, "Has anyone else had any Unicorn blood to drink?"

There was a silence and then a soft, hoarse voice spoke up, "Nessie… had some."

"Well, keep an eye on Nessie." McGonagall said. There was some bustling movement and she said, "I wish there was something I could do. Perhaps you can speak with our Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Or one of our Divination teachers, Firenze. He knows a lot about the creatures of the forest. Please send me an owl if you need anything; Hogwarts will provide. Good day."

There were murmured thanks and Malfoy quickly jumped away from the door as it opened and Professor McGonagall stepped out. A tall, blonde haired man and a shorter, motherly looking woman came to see her away.

"Thank you so much, Professor." the woman, who must've been Esme, said.

Carlisle reached out and shook McGonagall's hand, saying pretty much the same.

Malfoy squeezed against the wall as McGonagall brushed past. As Carlisle and Esme turned to go back into the room, they seemed to stop and sniff the air for a moment. Carlisle looked right at the spot where Malfoy stood. He frowned but then turned around and went into the room, his wife following.

**A/N: I just realized I haven't updated in FOREVER (two months and a week to be exact). So sorry –I was just too lazy to get my butt over to my computer and start a new chapter. Funny enough, I'm actually typing this up at school. Please review to let me know you're there! What should I write about in the next chapter? Should I stay on the HP side of the story or go back to our Twilight friends to write from their POV? Oh, and check out my other stories for the X Men. And my profile, which, I must say, is turning into some sort of blog. **

**R&R,**

**The Scratch Man **


	11. Mom and Big Sister

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**A/N: Well isn't THIS amazing. An UPDATE? Yeah, short, but still. I just thought 'what the heck. It's been past a year since I started this, so I might as well add a little something-something'. So here you go!**

"Seth, are you alright?" Jacob repeated, "Seth!"

"Yeah?" Seth said.

"You've been _way_ out of it."

"I'm fine," Seth assured, "Seriously, what are you? My mom?" He grinned and rolled his eyes.

Jake squinted at him and then said, "I'm not trying to be obnoxious, Seth. I'm just worried,"

"I know, man," Seth said breezily, "I'm just –Y'know, worried about the whole thing with Jasper," he shrugged.

"Yeah, well, we're thinking about heading back to Forks," Jacob frowned.

Seth stopped in his tracks and Jacob walked right by him.

"We're leaving?" Seth said in horror.

"We can't just hang around here forever. 'Specially with Jasper's state going downhill,"

"But these people are magic, Jake!" Seth said desperately, "They could fix this!"

"Seth, you _heard_ what that McGonagall woman said –they can't fix him," Jacob said,

"Maybe they just don't want to!" Seth said.

"Okay, seriously, man, what's up? You've been acting strange since we visited the castle –school." Jacob said, looking concerned.

"It's _nothing_," Seth said, starting to walk again.

Jacob reached out and grabbed Seth's arm, but the younger teen twisted it out of his grip and kept going.

"Seth, stop right now." Jacob ordered.

Seth came to a halt, forced to obey, "Going alpha, huh, Jake?" he said.

"You are _really_ freaking me out a little here," Jacob declared, stepping in front of Seth, "So tell me what happened."

Seth blinked and sighed, "It's fine, okay? I'm just a little … I dunno, riled, I guess."

Jacob's brow furrowed; he didn't think Seth was telling the whole truth. Instead of asking any further questions, he said, "Alright, but if you need to talk…"

Seth rolled his eyes and skipped around him toward the Three Broomsticks, "Okay, _mom_, I'll find you."

Jacob sighed with frustration as he watched Seth go into the pub. He would get to the bottom of this.

XXXXX

Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Jacob, and Rosalie returned to Forks the following day. Emmett, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle stayed to find a cure for Jasper's illness, and Seth stayed because, well… he wanted to help, too… _that_ and the fact that he _had to find out who that girl from the castle was_.

The huge surprise, though, was on the second day of half of the group's absence, there was a knock on Seth's door, and he opened it to find Leah standing in the doorway.

"Leah!" He gaped, "What're you doing here?"

"Jacob said there was something wrong with you." She crossed her arms and walked into the room, and then turned to stare at her younger brother, as if expecting some odd deformity to suddenly appear.

She flopped down on the bed Jacob had occupied before, "So, I'm here to watch over you,"

"You can't!" Seth said in horror.

"Jacob said this is some weird voo-doo place," Leah said, ignoring his comment, "Like they do magic here or something?"

"Yeah…" Seth said faintly.

"Cool. You can give me the tour tomorrow,"

"Eh…" he groaned.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. Short, short, short. And it's been several months. Whatever. Don't expect me to UPDATE or anything soon, but if I do, I'll put some more Seth/Luna action in, and I'll introduce Draco/Leah. Isn't that magical. **

**Review.**


End file.
